tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 17
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 18|Next Episode -->]] Date: September 5th, 2008 Length: 1:35:22 Hosts: Chris, Brett, and Mikel. Special Guest(s): Seth Killian Intro: '''Charlie Brown. '''Quote of the week: "If Spore gets its cock-fangs into me, I’ll have no time to play anything else." Closing Words: '''Chris: "Snake! Snaaake!" '''Closing Song: Rolling Stones Revolution ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Canine companions *Inter-species fuckin' in Viva Pinata: Trouble in Paradise *Spore comes out this week *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe *Street Fighter IV *The Art of the Infinite Combo *10 LEGO Games we'd love to see *Destroying controllers in slow-motion *Everyone asking Seth Killian's opinions on a lot of fighting games Notable Facts: *Was supposed to be the first appearance of Tyler Nagata. *Chris Antista calls Tyler Wilde a dick. (Feud still going on.) *Seth Killian's favorite color is blue. *Brett Elston has no idea about the single player in the Half-Life 2 campaign that at least alienated 7 TalkRadar listeners. *1st Break: Bill Hicks' clip (Used as an intro to start off Episode 57 the Sonic podcast) *Wikiparez first used *Brett has the idea for the Top 7 trees. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **On Dog from Half-Life 2: "Yes Elston, the Golem is made from clay and Jews." **At Seth Killian "What, you couldn't get a job at the philosophy company?" **Never got fingered at an arcade. **Hates Metallica since Napster "I want to rip their trachea and suck their trust funds." **"Hold me down and fart in my nostrils." **"Fuck you, mom!" at 20:10. **"I was never fingered ever!" **"Spermburn." **I don't like myself as it is. **"If I had a dog, I'd throw it if I wanted to win a fight." *Brett Elston **Broke 3 controllers. ***Street Fighter II: elbowed a window fighting against lv 8 Bison. ***TMNT Tournament Fighter: "Michaelangelo shoots fireballs out of mouth", shattered controller with his fist. ***Clayfighter: lost to Blob. **On Bionic Commando Re-Armed: "Kicks your dick in the dirt." **"Ok Michangelo shoots fireballs out of his mouth." **Just warning you there is a new game that's $14. **Stop buying the Wii! So they will stop making them. *Mikel Reparaz **STFU - 22 *Seth Killian: **Taught Philosophy at University of Illinois suffered Academic Burnout "lots of math and drinking". **Revealed that his favorite color is blue. **Ran Shoryuken.com, turned into Evo, world's largest fighting game tournament. **Over summer during high school and college made anywhere from $5000 to $6000 hustling playing Street Fighter 2 across arcades along the east coast. **Never got laid directly due to his Street Fighter skills. The women he beats described by Chris Antista are like "Ellen Hondas". **Only had 50 cents as a child so he had to get good to play Street Fighter 2 for a long time. **Revealed Dead Rising 2 by saying Capcom is pointing a laser beam at GamesRadar. **Sadly said in regards about Dead Rising Wii: "Everyone will be happy." **"Is spermburn a word? Where is HR?" Link: Episode 17 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 18|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2008